A rose amongst the thorns
by gotthatjabberwockyswag
Summary: Aro wanted three half-vampires for his guard. Getting them wasn't the problem but stopping the chaios that followed is.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! yay! i love the volturi and i love twilight! i hope you injoy the story!

Disclamer: i do not own twilight or any of the charaters ( but i do kinda wish that i own carlisle and the volturi ).

Chapter 1:

Rose P.O.V

I was freezing. it was Lily's turn th odecide where to go this time and she'd picked the Artic circle. Again.

I understand that she likes to be surrounded by her elemets, but still

For those of you who are totally lost and lost and have no clue what i'm talking about, I'll take a second to explain. My name is Rose Power and I have what some would call certain. . . witchlike powers. As do my two closest friends, Lily and Violet Power. We are not related by blood, but we travel together in a group because of our _simularaties. _We all have a. . . supernatural power, if you will. Violet has a sort of mind control power. She can influence people's thoughts and actions. Lily can control wind, water, and ice. That's why she pretty much loves the Artic Circle. I am her complete and some might say, more dangerous opposite. I control earth and fire. This includes lightning. But, don't get me wrong, I don't misuse it. We also can change our appearances. This comes in handy when people get suspicious. It gives us a little extra time to pack up and get out before the secret gets blown. We usually stick to our normal apperances though. Oh, and did i mention we're all half-vampire/half-human? I didn't? Must have slipped my mind. But, we are. So, now, are you all caught up? Good. Now back to the present.

" Lily, must you pick the same place? " I asked crankily " Well excuse me for for wanting to be around my elements" she replied. She tried to sound mad, but failed. Lily doesn't get mad. She gets aggravated, but almost never mad. " Girls, girls, relax. Besides, its time to pack up anyway. It's Roses turn to pick," Violet said. She's kinda the peacekeeper. the glue that holds our group together. I'd forgotten it was my turn, I silently rejoiced in my head. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go, but there was going to be lots of solid ground, and hot really really hot. That's usually how it went anyways.

Lily picked somewhere wet and cold, ( cough Artic Circle cough ), Violet picked somewhere overpopulated and fancy like New York, and i picked somewhere dry and hot.

Let's see, Ha, this time i'm pulling out the big guns. We're gonna go to the desert.

" Egypt," I stated triumphanly, Lily looked at me increadulously. Then she looked at Violet pleadingly.

" She can't be serious!" Lily exclaimed to Violet, " Are you actually going to allow her to take us there? " Violet shrugged, " There's nothing i can do. It is her turn to decide."

I flashed Lily my biggest smile. Lily I'd quit while i were because I here Ecuador has 8 active volcanoes, " I said.

She didn't say another word that night about changing the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rose's P.O.V

Once we were all packed up ( which didn't take long. We travel light ), we headed to the bank. We have an official account under the name of Angela Bouquet since we don't have to spend money as much as regular humans ( not to mention the fact we started with millions in the account and we accumulate money all ) but we do spend money don't get me wrong but we always have alot in our account. Even with our frequent trips. Officially, we live in New York City. That's where we keep most our money. We also spread a little out around Europe just in case

Anyway, so after the plane ride back we went to the bank to make our withdrawl. ( The bankers treat us quite well. Whether it's because we're rich or because they're afraid of us or both. I'm not sure). "I'd like to make a withdrawl from the account of Angela Bouquet," Violet said to the banker. " Ah! Mrs. Bouquet! Welcome back and how was your trip?" the banker ( I think his name is Jenkins ) asked.

" Cold and wet, " I muttered. Violet stepped on my foot " Ah! Crap! That hurt! Your wearing heals!" I exclaimed. They both gave me death glares. Well, we got our money eventually. Enough for our plane tickets, human food, and a place to stay, and of course shopping money. Then we went home and packed for desert weather. For a while, we packed silently at human speed. But then I decided to ask a question that'd been weighing on my mind lately.

"Guys, how come we don't settle down in one place longer than, like, 10 days or so?" I asked. They looked at me strangely for a second before answering, " Well, for one thing we could never find a place we would all agree on," Lily said. " And people would get suspicious since were frozen at 15," said Violet.

" Hey, I'm 15 1/2 thank you very much! " I said " Does it really matter?" Lily asked. I shrugged " I guess not. What time is our plane leaving?" I asked Violet checked her watch. "We still have an hour, but we should get going anyway," she replied.

Another thing about us. We like night. Not sure why, but we always prefere traveling after sundown.

* * *

" My skin is getting so dry!" Lily complained as we toured Egypt. Now around the Sphinx area. I'd seen pictures, but it was so much more breathtaking in person.

" Oh stop complaining. I didn't complain in the Artic, you don't complain now," I said

"You so do complain when we go to the Artic!" Lily argued

"Not because it's cold though! It's because we go there everytime it's your turn! Besides, even then I still don't complain as much as you!" I fired back feeling my temper flare up. I felt the sand beneath us shaking. If I didn't calm down soon the secret would be blown wide open.

"Wait! Girls, do you smell that? " Violet asked suddenly and urgently. I sniffed the breeze. The sickly sweet scent of full vampires. There must be a coven around here. The only problem was the coven was approaching us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roses P.O.V

" How are they out here? It's the middle of the day they'll sparkle like disco balls! Lily exclaimed

" Not necessarily," I pointed out, " They could be wearing desert clothing and then we could only see there eyes."

" Besides," Violet said " look around its only us. That's why there coming. They smell our scent and were curious as to what we were."

" Correct, child," said a voice from behind us. We turned around to see a man with an olive skin tone and dark hair behind us with tree others, I assumed were his coven.

" Not to be rude, but what are you exactly? You have a heartbeat, but you don't smell completely human. . . " the man trailed off thinking. We didn't respond. " Oh! Where are my manners? I am Amun of the Egyptian coven. This is Benjamin, Talia, and my mate Keiba. We mean you no harm. Where just, as you said, curious." said the on called Amun.

Violet looked at each of us. Though she didn't say anything verbal, we could tell what she was asking. Should we tell him?

Lily thought a minute but eventually nodded. I shrugged.

" We're hybrids. Half-vampires. In each of our transformations something went wrong. We're stuck in vampire limbo if you will. We have some characteristics of vampires but not all," Violet explained Amun's face lit up.

" Fascinating! You must come back with us to our home and tell us more," Amun said

" Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude," I started. Amun held up a hand to silence me. " You would not be intruding in the slightest. Besides, I insist," Amun said

Something about the way he said it didn't leave much room for arguing. He and his coven turned to walk away before any more tourists showed up. Reluctantly we followed.

* * *

So we followed Amun and his coven to their home and told our story. Well, it was more like Violet told our story. Lily was shy and I was peevded because I hadn't been able to take in the sites properly.

". . . met up 15 years ago and hve been traveling together ever since," Violet finished

" And you've never met up with any other vampires" Benjamin asked.

" Occationally we cross paths with a few nomads, but we never really talk all that much," Lily answered quietly.

" Why do you think that. . ." Amun started then stopped arubptuly.

" Amun what's wrong? You looked nervous all of a sudden," I said suspiciously

" You all need to hide immediately," he said in an urgent tone

" Come with me, quickly," Keila commanded.

Keila rushed us into a room in the back of the castle. Then into a closet. " Whatever you do don't come out, move or make any sound until we come to get you," she instructed quickley

" Why?" I asked desparately

" I'll tell you after. I have to go," she said. Then she closed the door and hurried away. We were left crouching in a crowded closet in the dark with no clue why.

" What do you think is going on?" Lily mouthed. Violet and I shrugged. I can only assume there was serious danger but who can a coven of powerful vampires be afraid of in the desert? I heard muffled voices. I couldn't hear as clearly as I would have liked, but I could hear somewhat. I heard Amun's voice. I belived he said something about not being welcome. But, then he started screaming. A voice, a boy about our age, said something about a book around and Keina quickly agreed. Then another strange voice a girl also around our age said something I couldn't make out. From what I could tell the Egyptains were afraid of these two teenage vampires. Why? There was only one explantation I could think of: Power. And lots of it.

"This is the last room of the house. See, nothing unusual. If that is all I must ask you to leave," I heard Amun say. His voice was closer. They entered the room. We froze.

Suddenly Lily said one of the worst things possible. She mouthed " I have to sneeze". " Don't " Violet mouthed. Lily put her finger under her nose to stop the sneeze. We relaxed as we heard the campires leave.

"AH-CHOO!" Lily sneezed and we all tumbled out of the closet. The Egyptainslooked at us in horror. A girl with pale hair and a boy with ink black hair looked at us in intrest.

" What do we have here?" the boy asked. Silence.

" It seems Amun that you were holding out on us. You seem to have stumbled upon three rarities. What are they?" the girl asked in a voice that was both innocent and strangely cold at the same time.

" They, they are vampire-human hybrids. Rose,Lily,Violet, meet Alec and Jane Volturi," Amun said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alec's P.O.V

" Alec! Jane! Come here my darlings," Aro called us.

"Yes, master," my sister and I said in a unison. "I need you both to go and check on Amun and his coven in Egypt. I haven't talked to them in decades. I need you to make sure thy haven't gotten into any trouble. Alright?" said Aro. We both nodded. As we turned to walk away Aro added something else.

" Oh, and don't inform him of your arrival. Surprises are always more effective and more fun," he called " Yes, master," we replied

* * *

"Come, brother," said my sister Jane, " They live this way."

As we ran in silence to the residence of the Egyptian coven, I wondered why Aro chose for both of us to go on this mission at this time.

Aro lives life like a giant chess game that he plays. To him we're strategize to get what he wants. And usually, he gets it. Therefore, if he is sending us here instead of Felix or Demetri he must have a feeling that they have something he wants. And we're supposed to get it for him. And whatever "it" maybe.

" We are here, brother," Jane said shaking me out of my reverie. I was so busy thinking I hadn't realized how far we'd run.

I knocked on the door. Amun opened it with a look of distaste on his face. But, in his eyes there was a different look that you see oftern being one of the Witch Twins: fear.

" Why are you here? We have done nothing wrong, and you aren't welcome here," he said. My sister had him on the ground in seconds for talking to us like that.

" We are here on official business for Aro. Will be on our way as soon as we have a look around," I stated, Keila quickly agreed.

" It would be best to tell us if you are hiding something now," Jane warned. They all shook their heads quickly, a little to quickly. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

The Egyptians showed us around and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. At first, I thought maybe Benjamin was unhappy. That Aro wanted us to talk him into coming back with us because of his unique power, but he seemed as loyal as ever to Amun. We'd gone through almost the whole house and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But, when we got to the back room, I got hold of a strange scent.

" Do you smell that sister?" I asked so low only Jane could hear me. She game me a small, swift nod.

" This is the last room of the castle . See, nothing unusual. If that is all, I must ask you to leave," said Amun.

The room did seem to appear to be normal. The only thing was that strange scent still bothering me. I couldn't place it! It smelled like a vampire, but not quite a vampire. And then all of a sudden. . .

"AH-CHOO!"

There was a sneeze and three girls came tumbling out of the closet.

Strange. Perhaps this was the scent I couldn't pinpoint it because they were surrounded by the scent of Egyptians. Clever.

" Well, what do we have here?" I asked looking at the Egyptians. They were to horror-stricken to answer.

" It seems, Amun, that you have been holding out on us. You seem to have stumbled upon three varieties. What are they?" asked Jane.

" They, they are vampire-human hybrids," Amun stuttered, " Rose, Violet, and Lily, meet Alec and Jane Volturi."

" Explain," I commanded the girls on the floor.

" Well we were explaining ourselves. But then you two waltz in here and scare them half to death, and force them to stuff us into a cramped closet! Who exactly do you think you are?" one of the hybrids exclaimed.

" How dare you speak to us like that!" Jane sneered. In seconds this " hybrid" would find out exactly who she was dealing with.

" Pain," muttered my sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rose P.O.V

I was very, very irritated. I'd been stuffed in a closet, sneezed on, and then these two vampires just randomly come in here and try to order me around? I don't think so! Just because I'm a not a full-vamp, doesn't mean I'm a dog to be ordered around. So, after talking to me like dirt, the girl, Jane or something, just starts staring at me with this creepy smile. But, soon, for no apparent reason, she starts frowning like Christmas has been canceled.

" Um, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Lily asked.

" I'm fine!" Jane snapped back at her

" Hey, don't yell at her. She was just wondering if you were alright," Violet said taking up for Lily.

" Don't tell my sister what to do!" the boy, Alec, said in a low dangerous voice.

" Hey, you leave my friends alone" I said to Alec.

" And if I don't?" he asked.

" Let's just say if you don't want your hair singed off, back off," I replied. He snorted. Awww. . .he thought I was bluffing. Hmmm. . . Maybe a demonstration is in order.

" Sister, you should call. . ." Alec started at mid-sentence when he realized his cloak was on fire.

Violet and Lily looked at me scoldingly.

" That's not funny, Rose," Violet said.

I looked at Alec trying to put out a fire that kept mysteriously lighting in the same spot. I looked back at Violet.

" I think it's pretty funny," I said shifting my laughter. Lily used her power to put the fire out.

" Killjoy" I muttered.

I turned to Alec, " And your hair is next. Ha, you'll be bald for the rest of eternity!" He glared at me. I very maturally stuck my tongue out at him.

" As I was saying before I was so rudely _interrupted," _Alec said looking at me, We should call Aro

" Agreed, brother Egyptians, you will see to it that the hybrids will not move " Understand?" Jane ordered. They nodded, " Good".

Alec and Jane left the room, and all the Egyptians turned to me with furious looks.

" Why y'all looking at me? Lily sneezed," I said.

" You can't speak to the Witch Twins like that!" Amun hissed.

" The Witch who?" I asked confused.

" Alec and Jane are called the Witch Twins. They are the most feared vampires in the world. Their powers are extremely dangerous!" Benjamin warned.

" Oh. . .Well I didn't know. Jeez. Well its been a pleasure meeting you guys, but we should go before Creepy and Creepier get back. Let's go girls," I said. We started walking toward the window and suddenly Amin was in front of us.

" I'm sorry. But I cannot allow that," he said.

" Why not?" Lily asked puzzled.

" Because they're afraid of us as you should be," Alec said to Lily as he and Jane walked in .

We froze

" What is it exactly that you two want with us." Violet asked.

" Oh, we couldn't care less about you. It's our master that wants you," Jane said.

" You mean you're here to take us prisoner? Oh uh uh. No way. I'm no one's prisoner," I said.

" Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just come with us," Alec said.

" How are you gonna take all three of us when there's only two of you" I challenged.

" Oh, is that so?" Alec said.

Something about the way he said it gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly the door slammed open and two more vampires stepped into the room. Wearing the same cloaks as Jane and Alec.

Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Alec P.O.V

**Sorry y'all this is one of my shortest chapters! ****L. . .But enjoy!**

" Hybrids, meet Felix and Demetri," I said.

" You know we hybrids have names," said the one that set my cloak on fire.

" As it matters," I replied. Then she had the audacity to growl at me. If Aro didn't want her unharmed, she'd have resembled a jigsaw puzzle by now.

" Grab them boys. Aro wants us to take them back to Volterra." Jane said

Unfortunately Demetri and Felix grabbed the other two first, and I was stuck with the one with the temper. The other two went quietly, but, of course, this one had to kick and scream and complain.

" Put me down!" she said struggling to get out of my grip. Once or twice she actually almost manage to get loose, but held on to her.

" What is your name anyway, child?" I asked getting more aggravated by the second

" Rose. Rose Power. You would have already known that if you'd taken the time to remember. Amun told you our names," she said angrily.

" Well Rose, I would stop struggling if I were you. You'll only make yourself tired. Plus jetlag, you'll be in no condition to meet Aro," I said.

" First off, I don't get jetlag. I've been flying to different place every week for 15 years. Second, who is Aro?" she asked.

" The ruler of the Vampire world and possibly your new master if he likes you. Which is a great possibility. Aro is always interested in freaks," I said taunting by.

" Is that why he's your master? Because you're a freak?" she said smirking.

I glared at her, but inside I was kicking myself. I walked right into that one.

" Are we there yet? You aren't comfy at all, It's like being held by a rock," Rose complained.

" Do you ever shut up?" I asked crankily.

" Seriously dude, do you value your hair at all?" she asked.

I sighed in relief. Finally we'd made it to the jet. Note-to-self: Kill Demetri and Felix later for parking so far out and for grabbing the quiet hybrids first.

" Nice," Rose commented, " Didn't know you were loaded."

" Just get on the jet," I said pushing her onboard.

She got up and dusted herself off.

" Hey, no need to be rude," she said.

*Sigh*, if Aro decided to keep them, it was going to be an extremely long eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rose P.O.V

Jerk, jerk. Big huge jerk. That's what Alec was a jerk. His sister, too. They come in, ruin my vacation, then kidnap me and my friends and bring us to Italy. It was pretty sure and apparently they live in a castle, but still: I'M SUPPOSTED TO BE IN EGYPT PEOPLE! I looked outside the window. We'd landed in Volterra. It was beautiful. Well, beautiful as for as I could see. It was around 12 and therefore dark.

" Come, it is time to go," Jane said.

" Say please," I said yawning.

" Just get up hybrid," Alec said.

" No, you carried me against my will in Egypt, so guess what, you carry me now," I said on the verge of sleep.

" I will not carry you. Get up," Alec said

I shook my head.

" Nighty night, Alec,"

I said and fell asleep

* * *

Alec's P.O.V

Grrr…..What am I supposed to do 2 now? Wake her up? She still won't come with me. I know! I'll get Felix and Demetri to carry her.

" Demetri! Felix! Carry the hybrid!" I commanded

" Sorry, Alec the other two fell asleep, as well. We have to carry them," Demetri said

Fuming, I picked up Rose. She smiled in her sleep. As if she knew subconsciously she'd gotten the best of me.

_She looks kind of peaceful when she's asleep. I thought to myself. She's warm, too._

Then, I mentally scolded myself.

_Don't get attached to her. She's half-human, A hybrid. A freak. But what does that make me? _

I shook my head to clear away my thoughts. Rose was a hybrid I would not get attached to a hybrid. I didn't even like her for goodness's sake. She's just another mission.

" Alec," she said in her sleep.

Rose was dreaming about me? But I don't care. Because I'm not attached…

Right?

* * *

Rose's P.O.V

I woke up on a soft bed with the sun shining on my face. I was actually peaceful until yesterday's events came flooding back to me. And if all that was true, I should be in a castle in Italy right now. My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed. That's when I realized Alec was standing right next to my bed watching me for who knew how long. So, I did what any reasonable person does when they see someone that close when they first wake up: I screamed.

" Ah! Shut up! Why are you screaming?" Alec demanded.

" How long have you been standing there?" I fired back.

" All night. Aro's orders," he replied in a robotic monotone.

My mouth dropped open.

"So, this Aro guy order you to watch me?" I asked.

He shrugged.

I looked down suddenly and realized I wasn't wearing my clothes, but pink silk pajamas. "Where are my clothes?" I demanded.

" Aro is having them cleaned," Alec replied.

" What do you mean? What am I supposed to wear? And let's get some. . ."

I stopped midrant,

" Who changed me?" He shrugged

"Heidi, most probably," he answered indifferently.

For some reason, he indifference, made me irrationally angry. I'd just been kidnapped and he didn't care at all.

" Grrrr. . .don't just stand there! I want answers not indifference!" I yelled at him.

"Listen, Rose. It would be smart for you watch your tone of voice with me. You are quite literally in my house, so I can make your life very very unpleasant." Alec seethed.

"Is that a threat?" I asked getting in his face.

" No. A promise, he answered dangerously.

" Don't push me," I warned.

" Or else what?" he challenged.

I lit a flame in my hand ready to attack when suddenly the door opened.

" Um, are we interrupting?" Violet asked.

" Nooo, we're just chillin', Vi," I said sarcastically.

I turned back to Alec and decided if I stayed in here someone would end up getting hurt.

" Where are you going?" Alec demanded as I got up to leave.

" Somewhere you're not," I fired back. I looked down at what I was wearing and added as an afterthought, " Oh, and tell Heidi for future refrence,

I. HATE. PINK


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Rose's P.O.V

" Were the helicopter can she be! I looked everywhere how can someone be this lost!" I screamed.

" I don't know she never wanders of like this unless. . .she got kidnapped!" Violet exclaimed.

" How can she be kidnapped when we are already kidnapped smart one remember were suppose to be in Egypt!" I screamed

" Oh yea, how can I forget," Violet muttered to herself

" Hey, I heard that, one thing you can work on is your whispering" I said crankily

While Violet and I were ranting about each other Alec walked in.

I stopped in the middle of my sentence.

" WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY WANT ALEC!" I screamed

He gave me a smirk.

" I _was _in my room listening to my iPod but then I heard yelling and one thing popped int-"

I cut him off

" Yea, yea, yea get to your point! I'm not getting any younger!" I said impatiently

He glared at me.

" As I was saying….I'm really getting irritated with all your yelling and I'm sure everyone else is too…so I'm going to help you find Lily," said Alec

Violet and I exchanged looks for a quick second.

" Thanks but no thanks" I said turning my back on him

Violet elbowed me in the stomach for that remark.

" Ouch!What the crap Violet that really hurt! that's like the 5th time you did that to me!" I said rubbing my stomach.

" What Rose really means, Alec, is that she would love your help right Rose," Violet said

I didn't answer the first time

"Right Rose," Violet said through teeth clenched

"YES, OK, FINE!" I screamed

"Well, what can you do Alec" Violet asked

" So hears what I was thinking, I can track down Demetri's scent while you two track down Lily's scent." Alec explained

" That's a perfect plan! That will totally work!" Violet said excited

" Yea, nice plan," I muttered to myself

" Well, I guess lets start right now" said Violet

* * *

Well, Violet and I started walking follow Lily's scent and as we were walking I noticed Alec was following us. So I confronted him.

" Alec, what are you doing your suppose to be following Demetri's scent. What you don't trust us?" I questioned him.

He gave me a big smirk

" I am following Demetri's scent" Alec said with an annoyed voice.

" Nooooo… Your following Lily's scent" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Well, if you're follow Lily's scent and I'm following Demetri's scent…..they must be together!" Alec exclaimed.

" No freaking duh, Sherlock," I said sarcastically

I picked up speed. What if Lily was in trouble, if he was threatening or hurting her or something. . . Grrr. . . By now I was in a full out run. Well when I got there, I'll be honest, it wasn't what I was expecting. But, then again, who among us expected them to be in a major make-out session?

" What are you _doing_?" Alec and I exclaimed at the same time.

They broke apart immediately

" Um. . ." Lily said.

" Nice explaination," I said throwing Lily over my shoulder. She started struggling and pounding on my back.

" Put me down!" she demanded.

I snorted

" Fat change," I replied " Oh and Demetri, or whatever, watch your back," I called over my shoulder.

I carried her back to my room ( which took a while 'cuz I kinda got lost, but that's a different story ) ;-)

" What the helicopter is wrong with you? Just curious," I asked Lily

She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

" Have you forgotten over the course of one day that we're prisoners here? Read my lips PRI-SO-NERS," I said stretching out the word for emphasis.

She was about to say something but I cut her off again.

" That Demetri guy, yea he's your guard, Lily. Here to make sure you don't escape. remember?," I growled

" I can explain," Lily said quickly

Just then Alec burst through the door.

"WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY WANT ALEC?" I screamed

" I have to guard you," he said simply as he walked over to my couch.

I stopped and stared at him.

" Oh! Right! Of course! In that case, come in! Have a seat! We'll play some board games! And go to the carnival! And later we'll gather 'round the campfire and have s'mores!" I said in a falsely cheery voice.

" I don't eat," Alec stated.

" GET OUT!" I screamed.

" But I have to guard you" he said in a quiet voice.

" GUARD ME OUT THERE!" I demanded

I'd never seen a vampire move so fast. I turned back to Violet and Lily ( who were kinda scared right about now ) slightly panted.

" I. . .," Lily started in a timid voice.

" Save it we have to meet that Aro guy, so go get dressed," I said dismissing both of them Today was shaping up to be interesting.

* * *

Alec's P.O.V

I took all of Demetri's senses except for touch and hearing. After all, what was the use in hitting and screaming at him if he couldn't hear of feel it. I started punching and kicking him.

" What," ( Kick ) " Is," ( Punch ) " Wrong," ( Kick ) " With" ( Punch ) " You?," ( Kick Punch ) .

" Ahh! Quit, Alec! Stop hitting me!," Demetri whined like a child

" Shut up! I'll hit you as much as I please! What the hell, Demetri? You were just kissing a half-human hybrid. HALF-HUMAN! Have you lost your mind? You've disgraced yourself," I said disgusted.

I gave him his senses back.

" But," Demetri started

"SHUT UP!," I roared..

He cowered

" Pathetic," I muttered.

Demetri said something in a low tone as I started to walk out the door.

" What was that?," I asked threateningly.

" Nothing," he said quickly.

I shook my head

" Like I said, pathetic"


End file.
